Forgiveness
by The-Mango-Tree
Summary: Claire is very unhappy with Skye. She doesn't love him like she loves Rock. And when she has her baby, it doesn't look like Skye at all. But who's is it then? Finished! :D
1. Chapter 1: A Shooting Star

**Note: **Alright this is my second fic. Yippie. I like how this story is going to go, and I hope you review it. And...oh yeah: I do NOT own Harvest Moon.

**Chapter One**

_A Shooting Star_

"Always and forever?"

He smiled at me. "More than forever." He said quietly. "Never forget that" He kissed my nose, then my forehead. I snuggled closer to him, my cold body quickly heating up under his warmth.

If this had been the first day I had gotten here, I wouldn't have believed him. I heard he used all my friends to get to another. It was terrible. But I know him deep down now. I know that of all the girls in the world, he would never use me. Our love was inseparable,  
as were we.

I looked up at the night sky. We went almost every night, while everyone in the valley was sleeping. I had always been tired the next morning, and found myself slacking off at work all the time. All I could think about was the next night. I couldn't help myself.

He'd always pass my farm, walking toward the Goddess Spring. Each day, he came and said hello and I made him lunch.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I whispered, hoping that I wouldn't be able to wake anyone up at this our.

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled.

"Look a shooting star!" I almost yelled, but then remembered that it was two in the morning,  
and I didn't want anyone to come out and ruin this special moment.

"Make a wish" He sat up.

"I wish..." I said aloud. "That we will be inseparable, and that love will keep us together forever." I thought in my head. "Alright" I then said aloud.

"What did you wish for?" He asked kindly.

I smiled. "I can't tell you, or else it won't come true" I shrugged.

We leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by a rustling noise behind us.

We both turned, and saw the thing that ruined it all.

* * *

I sat up quickly in bed, or at least I tried, as my belly stopped me and I came back down to my pillow. Looking over, I saw Skye, sleeping with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him, but he turned away. I frowned.

After lots of effort and much pain, I somehow sat up in my bed, then getting up and wobbling into the kitchen. I needed some water, to help my mind clear the memory that haunted me in my dreams. With the lights off, I quietly made it over to the counter and began sipping my water.

"Honey?" The lights turned on. I jumped a little bit, turning to see Skye. "You scared me"  
I scolded him.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You weren't in bed, so I got worried. He put his cold hand on my over sized belly.

"It isn't due for another week," I reminded him. He only shrugged. "You never know"

I bobbed my head. It might be tomorrow, or in an hour. You never do know what will happen.  
Your life is a mysterious path with twists and turns, surprises jumping out, and your emotions walking beside you.

I looked around for the time, but there was only one clock in our small house, which was in our bedroom. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

Skye nodded, "It's three thirty. I checked before I came in, just in case." His eyes were flashing around the room, as they always did before he asked a question concerning me, although I have no idea why. "What happened? Are you alright?"

I closed my eyes and nodded in agreement. "I'm fine, I was just..." I couldn't tell him about the dream. It was too painful. "I-I was thirsty."

I knew he didn't believe me. He always scratched the top of his head when he didn't believe someone. But he let it go, and for that I was grateful. "C'mon" He said quietly, holding his hand out for mine, "Let's get back in bed." I took his hand and followed him. He gently laid me down on the bed and kissed me good-night.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unforgiving Moment

**Chapter Two**

_An Unforgiving Moment_

The next day I walked over to Vesta's farm. I walked toward the bridge and decided she would carefully walk across. I could only see Marlin in the fields, and guessed that Celia and Vesta were inside. As soon as I stepped on the bridge, Marlin looked up toward me. He yelled for me to stop and went inside. I stopped, but after Marlin didn't come back out for a few minutes, I began to walk again.

Marlin came back out with Vesta and they quickly hurried over to me. Vesta shook her head and stopped in front of me while Marlin went around me and stayed behind me. "You shouldn't walk by yourself while your pregnant" Vesta scolded. "You could fall and hurt yourself and walking across this bridge is even more dangerous!"

I'm sure Marlin rolled his eyes before he said, "I think she can think for herself, Vesta.  
She's not a little girl"

Vesta's booming voice made me jump a little. "You don't think I know that? I'm not an idiot like some people around here. I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt! If she walked across this bridge alone, and she lost her balance? She could have fallen into the water and drown!"

The two siblings continued arguing while they guided me across the bridge and into their home. I understood that I could have gotten hurt but I didn't. Every time I'm over to see Celia those two continue to bicker at each other.

Once we were in the house, Marlin helped me into a chair at the table and left. I didn't question him. He was never in the same room as me. He seemed to think of me as a rival, and nothing more. I was sad at first, but now it no longer bothers me. I asked Vesta for a glass of water, which was quickly brought to me. Celia was upstairs and Vesta called her down.

"Just a minute!" She yelled from her room.

I sat with my back straight to the chair, since I couldn't really slouch over. "It's starting to get hot now, with Summer coming along." I said to Vesta.

She nodded in agreement stating that the spring crops did very well this year.

Celia came down stairs in her usual green dress and apron. Her dark brown eyes were always something to stare at. A small strand of her hair stood up, and I still don't know why.

"Oh, Claire! I didn't know you were coming by. Did you want some lunch?" She asked while coming over to hug me and then walking toward the refrigerator. Vesta seemed to have left while I was waiting for Celia.

"I don't want to take any of your food, I just came by to talk." Celia turned toward me,  
a small bowl of sliced tomatoes in her hands.

"You're my friend and you won't be 'taking' any food if I offer it to you. It's just a small sandwich with some vegetables."

I couldn't refuse. Once Celia brought out the food, she was already beginning your meal. I hesitated. "So how's it goin'?" I asked her. After finding out I was pregnant, Skye didn't allow me to leave the house much, so I wasn't able to see many of my friends. Whenever Skye had to leave for Mineral Town I always left the house.

Celia didn't turn to look at me while she spoke. "Well, nothing really. We're just getting ready for summer." She didn't sound happy. I believe summer was her least favorite season, thanks to the heat.

"I see." I spoke quietly. Celia brought the sandwich over to me and she had one for herself.

"Thanks."

Celia smiled. "Don't mention it." We ate in silence for a few minutes. I debated on whether or not telling her about the dream I had the night before. "Did you find a name for the baby?" She asked after swallowing a big bit of her sandwich.

I shook my head. Celia sighed. She knew there was something wrong with me. I knew there was too. I asked Celia not to talk about it. She agreed not to say anything.  
Celia perked up. "Let's go over to the Blue Bar. We both know Muffy is good at names!" Celia was excited. She wanted me to get out of the house. She felt I've been cooped up for too long.

As we finished our meals, I grabbed my plate and tried to get up to clean it. Celia took the plate from me and sat me back down. "I can do it, don't worry about it." I giggled. "I'm not helpless you know. I can clean my own dishes." Celia smiled. "I think you'll be doing enough if you know what I mean. Pushing that baby out is going to be a lot of work."

Celia helped me out of my seat and we began on our small journey to the Blue Bar. I hadn't seen Muffy in ages. I wasn't allowed to go their during the drinking ours thanks to Skye, and the longest distance I could walk was over to see Celia. I couldn't wait to be with my old friend.

As we got closer to the Blue Bar, Celia stopped in front of the Inner Inn. She noticed that my shoelace was untied. "I wouldn't have done anything to it if you weren't pregnant, that would have been funny." She joked. I playfully pushed her as she got up. The door from the Inner Inn opened and I looked to see who was coming out.

My heart sank immediately.

Rock came out of the doors, catching my eye. He looked as if he was in pain. I felt terrible.  
He turned his head to the floor and walked toward the Goddess Pond. I felt pain just looking into his big brown eyes. Celia put her hand to my back and quietly said, "Let's go"

"Claire! I haven't seen you in forever!" Muffy screamed. She came across the counter to hug me.

"Not too tight, Muffy. She has a baby in her stomach." Celia reminded her. Muffy nodded and gently squeezed her friend. "It's so nice to have you back. Why aren't you here anymore?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. But first you have to help me with names."

Muffy squealed. "Alright. Um...what about...Alicia?" Celia and I shook our heads.

"Oh what about Margaret?" Celia offered. Muffy looked disgusted. "We're not trying to get the poor kid made fun of." I let out a loud laugh.

We all thought of a few names before I finally came up with one I liked. "How about Jennifer? And we can call her Jenny for short."

"I like it" Stated Celia.

"Same here." Said Muffy. "Now tell us why you haven't seen us in so long."

I hesitated.

"I'm gonna slap that scumbag!" Muffy exclaimed after I told the story. "That's terrible.  
He can't do that!" She almost yelled.

I told her to shut up.

Celia was also angry. "He can't do that. You two aren't even married!"

I almost began to cry. "And I had another flashback dream."

Celia and Muffy exchanged glances with each other and waited for me to go on.

"It was when _he_ first showed up." I practically snarled at the word 'he'. "I want to be with him again." Now tears were falling down my face. "I don't know why he does this to me."

Celia patted my back and Muffy said some comforting words. Yet none of them could make a difference. I was trapped under my own stupidity, and I don't think I could ever get out.


	3. Chapter 3: New Years

Sweat formed above my upper lip as I worked in the fields. I figured I shouldn't but my work has to be done. Tomorrow was the due date for the baby. I was very excited, but a small stab of disappointment kept hanging on to me. Did I really want this child? I shook my head. "Of course I did" I thought to myself.

I asked myself more questions, like, Do you really want Skye to be the father of your only child?

I stopped working. "Do I have a choice?" I said aloud. A single tear shed down my face as I thought about Rock. The way he looked at me filled me with pain and guilt. I didn't mean to do it though. "It wasn't my fault!" I felt like shouting. But it was my fault.  
It was all my fault that I filled him with pain and sadness. I shut my eyes tightly trying to get the thoughts out of my head, but Rock's eyes were just staring at me. I smiled, in spite of myself. Rock had always been there, those beautiful apricot eyes, always staring at me, sparkling.

"Claire, honey!" A disturbing voice shattered my dreams of Rock's eyes.

I turned to see Skye walking towards me. I groaned. "Hi" I muttered.

Skye got in front of me. How dare you get in front of me. I did all in my power not to snarl at him. "I said, Claire, honey." His tone stiffened.

"Hi" I said a little more loudly, regretting that I had to say anything at all.

"That's better." He said, circling around me. "I was thinking of baby names." He stopped in front of me again and smiled.

I perked up for the moment. "Oh me too!" I exclaimed, excidetly. "I was thinking if it was a girl, we could name her-"

"It doesn't matter." Skye interrupted. "I'm sure my name will be much better."

I went back to tilling the soil, not caring at all what he has to say next.

"Anyways, it'll be a boy. So I was thinking of naming him...maybe..." He paused and glanced at me while I patiently waited for the name of our new child. "Rock? Maybe?"

I stiffened.

Tears were forming in my eyes, as I calmly stated, "What's so special about that name?"

He gently put one, cold finger on my pale arm and moved it around, giving me goosebumbs.  
"I dunno." He smiled, coming in toward my ear, whispering, "It brings back memories."

I began sobbing. Skye ignored it and took my hoe from me. I didn't stop him. "Oh yeah"  
He brought out a crumpled Blue Feather from his pocket. "We're getting married. After Rock is born." He laughed while shoving it into my arms. I stared at the crumpled, unshiny feather that mocked me. I wiped away tears in my eyes, remembered of the first time I was proposed to.

* * *

_We were in Rock's room at the Inner Inn. It was 11:55, New Years Eve._

_"I'm gonna have a big surprise for you tomorrow." Rock said._

_"I guess that means I won't be able to beg you into giving it to me now?" I asked with puppy eyes._

_Rock turned his back to me and looked out his window. "Don't do that. It has to be tomorrow"  
He said, his tone serious._

_"Oh alright then" I tapped his back and as he turned I kissed him passionatly. He gladly accepted my kiss and I put my arms around his neck, while his arms were set above my waist. I was the first to pull away. While gasping for some air, I tried telling him that the countdown was starting._

_"Oh crap!" He exclaimed. He took my hand and we ran out of his room to hurry outside with the other villagers._

_While we stood together counting down, Rock faced me toward him. He told me that it was almost tomorrow. He pulled something shiny and blue out toward me. As everyone was counting down, I looked around me. Everyone was watching. I even caught glances with Skye, who was shaking his head, silently telling me not to say yes._

_"Five..." I knew what I wanted to say._

_"Four..." Why didn't I say it?_

_"Three..." Was it because of Skye? Silently telling me not to marry the one guy I love?_

_"Two..." Rock looked worried._

_"One..." I spit it out. "Yes!"_

_Rock jumped in the air and kissed me as the fireworks were set off to celebrate the New Year. Everyone cheered for us, except one person. But he didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that I was going to marry the one man I loved and he couldn't do anything to stop it._

* * *

  
I realized I was crying as my memory faded away. I saw Skye walking toward the Tool Shed with the hoe, to put it away. I stared at the crumpled Blue Feather that was placed in my hands, only to mock me. I didn't even have a choice to decide wheather I was to be married or not. Not that my answer would have mattered...

I threw the stupid unshiny Blue Feather onto the ground and stepped on it. I left it there and waddled toward the barn. I was getting married no matter what, so why should that Blue Feather stay in my home to just make fun of me for it?

While in the barn I thought about how Rock proposed to me. It was the most beautiful thing ever, and it was sad just to let it all go.

I exited through the back doors entering the pasture. I had many animals, and I loved them all. Three cows, a horse, a goat, and a sheep. They were smelly and expensive but worth the price.

While petting Billy, my goat, I felt a sharp pain building in my stomach. I began to scream for Takakura and Skye. I didn't necissarly want Skye there, but someone had to run and get Dr. Hardy, and Takakura was not her man for that.

Takakura emerged from his home first, quickly hopping the fence. Skye came out a moment later, following Takakura. The two stared at me, clutching on to my back so that I wouldn't fall, yet none of them went to fetch for Dr. Hardy.

"It's..." I gasped, angrily, "time!" I began to breathe in and out, just as Dr. Hardy told me.

Skye became worried and realized he'd have to sprint down to get Dr. Hardy.

Struggling, Takakura lifted me up to take me inside. The cows began to make noise for no apparent reason. I began to pray that Takakura didn't drop me, altough he was close to dropping me twice. While laying in bed I also prayed for a girl. I wanted a baby girl more than anything.

Takakura smiled at me. "Well this was unexpected" He laughed. I growled at him. After breathing in and out a few more times, I asked Takakura to get Muffy and Celia. I'd want to have them in here while I gave birth to my baby rather than Skye hoping for his little boy.

Takakura declined my offer of getting my best friends. "I should really stay here with you, so we know your alright."

"Get. Them. Now!" I demanded, feeling guilty of talking to my friend in that way. It must have been my hormones raging. Takakura quickly left to get my friends. I breathed in and out while praying for my little girl.

As Takakura returned with Muffy and Celia, Skye returned with Dr. Hardy.

"Skye get out of here" I panted.

Skye lost that devioius grin on his face. "What? I'm the father, you can't kick me out!"

Dr. Hardy answered for me and demanded that he obey his fiance's orders. Skye left with a growl.

I held my hand out for one of my friends to grab. Celia caught it first, and Takakura left the room as Dr. Hardy told me to push.

Pain wheeled through me as I pushed harder and harder. Muffy began to laugh at Celia, who was in pain from my squeezing her hand to hard.

Both of us shot a glare at her and she quickly became quiet, although you could see the giggles trying to get away from her mouth again.

Thirty minutes went by as I suffered through the most horrible pain in my life. No, scratch that. The most _physical_ pain I went through in my life. This was nothing compared to what I had to do to Rock.

Finally, after those thirty minutes of long hard pushing, Dr. Hardy announced only two more pushes and the baby would be out.

I squeezed Celia's hand twice more before I was aloud to relax again. I was out of breath and I wanted to see my baby.

"It's a beautiful, healthy" Dr. Hardy said. _"Please be a girl. Please be a girl._ I begged. "girl" He finished his sentence.

I began to cry with joy. After cleaning my baby girl up and breathing for a little while, Dr. Hardy handed me my baby.

Letting go of Celia's hand, I took the fragile little baby into my arms. Celia thanked me for letting her, now purple, hand go.

Hearing the cries of his new daughter, Skye opened the door to enter the room, but Muffy, who was by the door at the time, pushed him in and shut it. "Give her some time alone." She said, high fiving Celia.

"So?" Celia began. "What's her name?"

"Hello my sweet little Jenny." I said. "Are you having fun sleeping?" Jenny then opened her eyes and I gasped. Muffy and Celia came closer and looked at the baby's eyes. They gasped as well.

My sweet little Jenny had beautiful, apricot colored eyes.

**End Note: That was a fun and interesting chapter to write about. I hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: She Has Your Hands

**Note: **This chapter took me a little while, and I couldn't think of anything to write about. It was a difficult chapter, so I hope you like it.

**Chapter Four**

_She has your hands_

I walked in to Dr. Hardy's house, Jenny in my arms, screaming. I comforted her and shut the door. Dr. Hards jumped as I entered. He wasn't excpecting company. When Jenny stopped crying, Dr. Hardy asked why I was there. "You know wxactly why I'm here" I stated. Dr. Hardy turned to his bonsai tree. I walked up to him. "Please. I have to know if it's true." I trembled. Jenny nodded off and I stroked her blonde hair.

Dr. Hardy shook his head. "I believe that is Rock's child. You know they look exactly alike. There is no doubt about it." I looked down at my baby. Dr. Hardy was right. They looked exactly alike. Except for the mouth, which was mine. The nose, hair, eyes...they were all Rock's.

"What am I going to tell Skye?" I asked quietly, not intending for Dr. Hardy to hear.

"Hm?" He asked me. I shook my head quickly. "Nothing. It was nothing."

Dr. Hardy tapped his foot on the floor. I felt that I had all the information I needed, even if I didn't like it...or did I? Rock is Jenny's father, and...I'm actually pretty glad. I don't want Skye to be the father of any child, the way he treats people. I defintaly don't want him to be the father of _mine. _

I said goodbye to Dr. Hardy and went over to the Blue Bar. It was already eight o'clock, and Jenny needed to be asleep. I just wanted to say hello to my friend.

The music was quiet, but the costumers weren't. Jenny was still asleep in my arms, and I looked around for Muffy. She was serving Patrick, who was trying to get her to go on a date with him, as always. I decided not to sit at the bar, fearing one of the drunk guys would knock Jenny out of my arms. Instead I walked around to where the drinks were, and where Muffy stood.

She squeled when she saw me. I told her to shut up before there was an earthquake. She laughed. "I miss your meaness. I can't believe Skye forbade you to see me just because you needed your privacy." She whined. "It's not fair."

"Well...about that" I began, but was interrupted by Kassey, who was also drunk. "What?" he slurred. "No one forbids my Muffy from...uh...anything!" Kassey walked out the door, sort of. He tripped a few times before reaching it and walked into the wall twice before heading out. Patrick followed him out, not doing a better job of walking straight.

Everyone in the Blue Bar laughed, and then we heard a big **_THUMP, _**which woke Jenny. I rocked her back to sleep and then Muffy and I geaded outside to see Patrick and Kassey lying on the ground, passed out. We giggled before going back inside. "Marlin?" Muffy asked. He nodded before she could finish asking her question. "I know, I know. I'll take 'em home." He chugged the rest of his intoxicated drink. He looked back before leaving. "Hey Gustafa, you wanna help me get them home?"

Gustafa shrugged and finished his drink, leaving money on the table. He and Marlin walked out of the bar, and we heard them struggling to pick up the two twins. I laughed.

Everyone had left the bar, and Muffy and I were able to talk in private. "What did you mean before they passed out?" I giggled at what happened just seconds ago, but I stopped after I remembered what was happening to me. "I-I'm getting...married." I cried. Muffy looked shocked. "What? To who?" She asked. I shook my head. "Who do you think?" I asked sternly. Muffy apologized, taking Jenny from me so that I could hold my face in my hands. "Let's go in my room." She said. I followed her.

Griffin was asleep in his bed. He looked funny with his hair not tied up. We reached Muffy's room and she set Jenny down on her bed. I sat in a chair to cry my worries away. But they would never go away. Muffy squated next to me and rubbed my shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

I was surprised she could understand what I was saying, my cries threw out my voice. Maybe she didn't know, and was pretending to understand. "You can't do it. You can't marry him. He's just not right." I shrugged. "What can I do? You know what will happen if I don't. He's a thief. Skye has a powerful, genius mind."

A few moments of silence went by when I told Muffy that Jenny wasn't Skye's child. She shrugged. "Even _I_ knew that." She giggled. I laughed a little too, but then asked Muffy what I was going to tell Skye. She sat thinking for a minute. "Don't tell him." She finally stated. "Just don't. We don't need him thinking you were cheating on him." Her green eyes got big. "You didn't cheat on him did you?" I shook my head. "No. How could I? If he found out..." I shuddered.

After talking for another hour or so, I scooped Jenny and my arms and said goodbye to Muffy. I didn't know when I would be able to talk to her again. It was 9:15. I could only pray that Skye wasn't home. While passing the Inner Inn, I thought of Rock. Should I tell him? No. Then he would want to see Jenny all the time. Skye would be suspicious.

The lights were on inside my house. Crap. I quietly entered and put Jenny in her crib. I jumped into my bed without putting my nightgown on. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Claire?" I heard from the other room. I tried falling asleep faster, but it wasn't working. I turned on my side when I heard the kitchen door open. I heard footsteps walking toward the bed. I tried my best to look like I was sleeping. Skye shook me, his cold hand sending chills down my spine. "Wake up,Claire. We need to talk." I sat up and Skye walked back into the kitchen, telling me to follow him. I panicked. Why did he need to talk to me while I was pretending to sleep?

I slowly walked into the kitchen and Skye leaned against the refridgeorator. "You went to Dr. Hardy's?" He asked, his eyes burning into my skin. I nodded. "Why?"

I gulped. "Well, I, uh, wanted to uh, see if everything was alright with Jenny." I stuttered. He nodded and turned. "I want to know..." Skye sounded sad. I couldn't help but be scared of what he was going to ask next. "Why does our child look nothing like me? She has your hair. That's it." Wrong. She has my mouth. The rest is Rock's. "Jenny doesnt have my hair."

_Thank God!_

"She doesn't have my nose, or my ears, or my _eyes." _He turned back to me, looking me straight in the eye. "I've seen those eyes before. They're _his _eyes." He snarled at 'his'. Uh-oh. I had to think of something. Fast.

"Uh. My-my um, grandmother has apricot eyes. Re-remember? I showed you a picture of her and she had those eyes." Sweat was forming on my brow. Skye didn't remember. He asked me for the picture. "Um. I mailed it to my friend. She was doing some expirement on photo's." I lied, hoping he would buy my story.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "I just want some part of my own daughter to look like me." He said. Before walking out the door, I told him, "She has your hands." I quickly hopped back in bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

_"You made a big mistake, Claire." He stroked my blonde silky hair. "You made a very big mistake." He smiled, kissing my neck._

_"Get away from me!" I kicked him in the stomach, but he wasn't affected by it. "I love him. What are you gonna do about it?"_

_Skye laughed. "I can do many things. "I can force you to love me. I can get that stupid boy you 'love' out of town. I can..." Ske pulled out a sharp knife. "Well, you know." He grinned. I was scared. _

_"NO!" I yelled. "Do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt him." I pleaded. "Please."_

_Skye put the knife away. "Anything? Let's start with this. I'm going to let you go, and you're going to tell your boyfriend that there will be no wedding. You've found someone else. If you don't do this, your lover won't be here much longer. And don't think you can go and tell someone about this. I have never been caught, and I don't plan to be." He snickered._

_"You'll be in jail before you can hurt anyone" I spat._

_"Yes, but you're still tied to the bed. I believe that I can sneak into the Inn before anyone knows anything, don't you?" _

_I gulped. "Fine. I'll tell him." I began to cry. _

_"Heh heh. Now, for the next thing your going to do..." He thought for a moment. "I know." He sat next to me on my bed, and began to kiss me. _

**End Note:** I kind of left out the disgusting parts in her dream. Sorry I left everyone hanging there, but now you know what happened to her.


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking News

**Note: **Sorry this one took so long. Hope you enjoy it! )

_Shocking News_

I woke to Jenny's cries. I moaned. "Make her be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." Skye mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. He must've still been mad from last night. Or he was in his normal cranky mood. I got up out of the bed and walked over toward Jenny's crib. Her eyes made me smile until I remembered that I was getting married to Skye, and that Jenny would be told that he was her father.

I took Jenny out of her crib and walked into the kitchen. Her cries died down as I sang quietly to her. I still could not get over the fact that Skye and I were getting married. I didn't know if I could handle it. I needed my mom. She would know what to do. She would have been so excited to have had a granddaughter.

I felt a teardrop fall down my pale cheek. As I looked at Jenny I saw the drop fall onto her pink, round face. She jumped and began to cry again. I giggled softly at the reason she was crying, but stopped when Skye yelled from the other room to make Jenny shut up. I almost yelled back, but thought of the consequences. I sighed, rocking Jenny back to sleep.

Once I put Jenny back in her crib, I went outside to feed the animals and water the plants. I sighed as I worked, thinking about my mother, and Rock, and Jenny. I decided to go see if Celia or Muffy could talk, as I desperately needed someone to talk to. I walked toward Celia's first, since she was closer. Marlin, who was outside at the time, saw me coming. He turned around and went inside his house. Seconds later, Celia came out, smiling and waving at me. I quickly hurried over.

"Hey, Celia." I hugged my petite friend.

"Where's the baby?" She asked.

"Sleeping." I answered flatly.

Celia looked disturbed. "Is Skye there with her?" She asked in a worried tone.

I nodded. "Don't be worried. I know he loves her, more than he does me. She'll be fine." I swore.

Celia still looked worried, but I shook the thought of Skye hurting Jenny out of my head. "How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess. I've mainly been worried about you."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me. I just need my best friends to talk to. We haven't really hung out." Celia nodded. I looked down at the ground, then at her. "Do you wanna hang out tonight? Skye can watch Jenny for a few hours. Or I can get a baby-sitter. I'm sure that little girl Kate could watch Jenny." Celia looked at me. "She's like, six. She can't watch a two-day old baby!" I stepped back. "Okay what about Wally and Chris' son, Hugh? He's at least ten."

Celia shook her head. "He's eight, and…I can't go out tonight." Celia looked at her feet. "I'm already going somewhere."

I raised my eyebrows, not saying anything. Celia looked up at me again. "Marlin asked me to go to the beach with him tonight." I thought back to the night Rock and I went out to the beach. We had so much fun that night. Until Skye came along, of course. "I can cancel if you want to. I can ask if he wants to go some other time."

"No you go and have fun. I'll ask Muffy if she wants to hang out."

"Are you sure? I can cancel if you really need me too." Celia assured me.

"No. It's fine." I said plainly.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Sure. But you have to tell me every single teeny tiny detail." I giggled. Celia almost always talked about Marlin, and from what I had heard from Rock, Marlin always talked about Celia. I was happy to hear that he got the courage to ask her on a date.

Celia and I had a small lunch and talked a bit. Marlin didn't speak the whole time I was there. Whenever he and Celia met eyes they both blushed like crazy. I finally started laughing when Marlin started choking on his milk. He glared at me, but I didn't care. It was funny to see the two acting like first graders.

"Bye, lovebirds." I said as I left the farm. I glanced back to see Marlin grunting and rolling his eyes while Celia blushed and started straightening things up, as she always did when she got embarrassed.

I started walking over to the Blue Bar, praying that she would be able to get me out of the house. Although I could get out of the house anyways, I wanted someone to talk to.

As I walked by the Inner Inn, I couldn't help but hope that Rock would come out. I was dying to talk to him, even if it was just a simple 'hello'. My heart sank when I passed by, since Rock never came out. I fought to look back to see if maybe he'd come out.

The door to the Blue Bar creaked as I opened it. No one was tending the bar yet; it was only two o'clock. I went to the back of the bar, and knocked on Griffin's door.

No one answered.

I knocked again, louder this time. Muffy could've been in her room.

"One sec." I heard Griffin yell from the other side of the door. A few seconds later, Griffin opened his door. His brown hair was out of its ponytail, something I'd never seen before. I figured he just woke up, until I saw red lipstick on the corner of mouth.

"Oh, hi Claire." He blushed as he said his name, probably embarrassed by the lipstick. "I-I just got out of the shower." He lied.

"Ah." I said, forcing myself not to laugh. "Um, is Muffy around?" I knew she was. I knew that red lipstick anywhere. Plus, the only other woman that wore lipstick in the valley was Romana, and I didn't think that she had put her lipstick on Griffin's mouth.

"Uh, uh yeah, she's upstairs. In her room." He lead me toward the stairs and turned around.

As soon as I reached Muffy's room I burst out laughing. Muffy jumped out of her chair. I saw a tissue with red lipstick on it fly from her hands. I figured she was wiping it off just in case Griffin left some of it on, which he did.

"Oh God Claire!" Muffy exclaimed when she saw me. "You scared me."

I laughed harder. "I see that." I said once my laughter died down. I looked around Muffy's room. "So why didn't you tell me about you and Griffin?"

Muffy crinkled her eyebrows. She did her best to look like a girl who was accused of a crime she didn't do. She ended up looking like a third grader who wanted to tell everyone her secret, but at the same time she wanted to keep it a secret.

I giggled. "He had lipstick on. Red lipstick. Like the kind you wear."

Muffy shrugged. "Well, maybe he's turned to the other side." I laughed and pointed to the tissue with Muffy's lipstick on it. Muffy sighed. "Please don't tell anyone. Griffin doesn't want anyone to know right now. He wants to keep it a secret so that it can seem more romantic."

"'Kay." I said simply. "So what are you doin' tonight? I was thinking' maybe we could hang out, have a drink. Maybe talk a little?" I hoped to sound eager and hopeful, thinking then she couldn't turn me down. But I was wrong.

"Well, uh, Griffin wanted to take me out to the beach tonight."

"Oh. Seems like everyone is finding love today." I said. Muffy opened her mouth to ask me what I was talking about, but I answered before she could. "Marlin finally asked Celia on a date. They're going to the beach tonight as well." I chuckled. "I guess it's gonna be a bit crowded."

"I can cancel if you want." Muffy said quietly, half-hoping I'd say no.

I shook my head. "It's fine. I should probably get back to Jenny anyways. Skye's probably having a fit."

Muffy looked shocked. "You let that poor innocent baby alone with that monster?"

I nodded. "Have fun tonight. And try to be more careful with that lipstick of yours." I joked and left the room. Griffin wasn't in his room anymore; he was in the bar making his first "Sorry we're closed" sign. I said good-bye to him and he nodded. I took a deep breath and started walking toward my house.

I passed by the Inner Inn again, and this time the doors did opened. My heart raced as I turned to see who was coming out of it. When I did see who it was, I froze. He had blonde hair, a large necklace, and a frown on his face.

But the first thing I noticed were his amber colored eyes.

They didn't flicker with amusement and happiness anymore. They were dark and sad. They made me feel sad.

I opened my mouth to say hi but I was interrupted by a bubbly voice.

Lumina came out of the Inn's doors, saying, "Rock, we should really start planning the wedding now. I figure it could be soon, but I would very much like a winter wedding." She stopped talking when she saw me. Tears were filling my eyes but I fought them. I was praying and hoping with everything I had that she was talking about someone else. That she was getting married to Gustafa or someone from the city.

"I think that would be great. We'll have plenty of time to plan it, too." Rock stared directly into my eyes as he spoke.

I clenched my teeth. "Oh you two are getting married? I'm so happy for you. You have to tell me all about it. " I said to Lumina, avoiding Rock's eyes.

She nodded, excitedly. "Sure! Would you like to go for a drink tonight? I can't really have anything alcholic but I could get some punch or something."

"Well, the bar's gonna be closed tonight, I'm not really sure why, but we could go to my house. I can ask someone to baby-sit. And maybe Rock and Skye can go out somewhere." I glanced at Rock as I said 'Skye'. "Did I tell you he proposed?" I forced a smile and glanced at Rock again to see his reaction to the news. He froze and turned away.

Lumina gasped. "No! When was this?! Oh my goodness, we have to talk to each other tonight. You don't mind, do you, sweetie?" I cringed as she called Rock 'sweetie'.

"Of course not. I can't wait to tell Skye about our marriage actually." Rock said flatly.

"Great! I'll be over around seven? See you then!" She took Rock's hand and began walking back toward her home. I nodded back to her and began walking home my self. I was pretty upset with myself for inviting Lumina over, but I had to seem strong in front of Rock.

I walked home slowly. It had to be around four o'clock. Skye was going to be very angry with me. I started thinking about Rock and Lumina. Rock didn't seem too happy about being married. I wasn't surprised; Lumina seemed completely oblivious to Rock's unhappiness.

I sighed as I walked into my home. Jenny was asleep in her crib. I looked down at her sleeping face. It looked so much like Rock's, I almost began to cry. I heard the kitchen door open, but I didn't look up.

"Claire, can I talk to you?" Skye's voice was cool and hard. I walked into the kitchen and he quietly closed the door, not wanting to wake Jenny up.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. I felt like a little kid getting in trouble for painting on the walls. "Where were you all day?" He finally asked.

"Well, I went to Celia's and had lunch with her. Then I went to Muffy's for a little bit, and then I stopped by to talk to Rock and Lumina."

"Alright. Next question. What did I tell you about seeing those two?" He referred to Muffy and Celia.

"Does it matter? They're my friends, and I can see them when I want." I said threw clenched teeth.

Skye decided to not argue. "What were you doing with Rock?" He looked directly into my eyes.

"When I was coming home, he and Lumina were coming out of the Inn and I stopped to talk"

"What did you need to talk to Rock for? He's nothing special. You better not talk to him again. Something bad might happen."

I was not in the mood for Skye's threats. "Listen to me." I said harshly. "Lumina is coming over to have a drink. You and Rock are going to out somewhere so Lumina and I can talk, and Jenny is going to a baby-sitter. If I'm going to be forced into this marriage than I'm going to have fun with it."

Skye looked taken aback by my confidence. I was proud of myself. I was tired of being pushed around. I thought if I kept it up, I could get out of the marriage. For the first time Rock proposed to me, I was happy.

Until Skye started laughing.

"I admire your confidence. But you have to realize, that I practically own you." He smirked,. "I may let you have your way this time though. As a reward for standing up for yourself. It gets boring if you do everything I say. Now, what exactly are you and Lumina going to talk about?"

I shrugged. "She and Rock are getting married. She wanted to talk about her wedding plans."

A large, toothy smile grew on Skye's face. "Really? I didn't know they were getting married." I forced back tears. "I guess you can go."

I was actually very surprised by Skye letting me have a…well…a guest over. I didn't have to work very hard for it either. Me must've seen the shocked, yet satisfied look on my face, because he immediately said, "Don't think this is going to happen often. Consider it a one time only thing." He smiled as he left the room.

Ugh! Why couldn't this 'one time only' thing be with Muffy and Celia? It just had to be with some preppy weirdo chick. This was going to be just great.

(NOTE: I don't know why this Chapter came out in Underline and Italics, but it isn't supposed to. This chapter is called Shocking News.)


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted

**Note**: I'm very sorry that this chapter took forever. Curse the writer's block. I hope you like it, 'cause I did. But....um....darn it! Curse the writer's block! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harvest Moon. Darn.

_Unwanted_

I hate him. So much.

'This is your only time-meh' I mimicked in my head. Ack. Why do bad things always happen to me? As I thought about it more, I realized that terrible things only really began happening when I met Skye. Did I mention I hate him?

I started cooking the meal for tonight, although I instantly regretted not sprinkling a little poisonous red grass around in it. I sighed.

The house was empty. Jenny was with Chris and Wally, who happily offered to babysit. It was nice having a night off, but not like this. Skye and Rock were somewhere. Just hanging out. I couldn't believe I set them up to hang out. What kind of horrible person was I? Leaving my beloved Rock with that-that thing! Skye was probably telling Rock about me and the 'love' we share.

No, no no no. I shook the thoughts out of my head. Rock loves Lumina now. They're getting married, they'll have beautiful kids, thanks to Rock of course, and love each other till the day they die. Maybe even after. They'll love each other forever....

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I walked toward the noise, thankful that my thoughts were gone. Yet, as soon as I opened the door to see Lumina's stupid perky face, they returned.

"Oh my gosh! Where is the baby? You look great. Are we gonna eat here? What have you been doing?" She asked me an unlimited amount of questions without letting me actually answer them. Not that I wanted to. I didn't want her here at all.

"Uh." I interrupted her annoying rambling. She stopped and stared at me, as if talking while she was a crime. "You want to come in?" I asked flatly.

Lumina just seemed to notice that she wasn't inside my house. "Oh." She gave me the pleasure of hearing her high pitched giggle while walking in. "Yes! It's so cool after three years of knowing each other, we're finally hanging out." She giggled again. I rolled my eyes while shutting the door.

I walked toward the kitchen and Lumina followed. While she continued rambling on, I went to the oven and got the food. We were having baked corn, and I made a few drinks. I brought the drinks and food toward the table, wondering why I put so much effort into this. I put the corn and drink in front of her. She ignored it by talking about her piano lessons.

"...and then Auntie Romana told me how well I was doing, and then I was so happy, and then..." I buried my face into my palms.

This was going to be a long night.

After ten minutes of listening to Lumina talk about her piano lessons, which was very boring, I might add, I heard Rock's name. I perked up and actually started listening.

"I remember when Rock proposed to me," She said, tears in her eyes. Guess she didn't notice the tears in my eyes. "He came into the mansion, with a big smile on his face." She paused. "That's what Sebastian told me. Sebastian led Rock to my room, and left. I didn't know someone was about to knock on my door, so I was still in my nightgown, looking for something to wear. It was around 8:45, when I heard the knock. I was surprised, I slipped into my pink robe and opened my bedroom door."

I waited impatiently. Would she ever get to the point?

"There he was. Rock with a pretty blue feather in his hands, smiling at me. I've loved Rock for years. Even when we were smaller, myself around five, Rock around...seven, maybe?" I swallowed the corn I had in my mouth. They had known each other that long? Maybe even longer?

"He annoyed me quite a bit at that age, but he flirted even more." Lumina giggled. "When we were I was twelve, he was fourteen, he kissed me behind that tree next to the Goddess Pond. We started going to the beach together, more and more. We dated until..." She paused. "Until you came. Then he-he left me."

I felt very uncomfortable then. Very, very uncomfortable. Lumina gave me a I-want-to-kill-you look. "Anyways" Her face softened. Weird. "I immediately said yes. Although, I do wonder why he asked me., after not speaking to me for three years. But I believe it was for love."

I almost felt sorry for her, about taking Rock from her. But my sympathy turned into anger, when I remembered she was getting married to Rock, not me. She's dumping all this on me, while I'm practically in tears over the fact that he actually proposed.

I was a little happy though. He proposed very romantically to me. I didn't find showing up at 8:45 in the morning romantic. Any man should know to wait till noon to propose.

"We're still setting a date for the wedding." Lumina began.

I sighed.

"It won't be for a few months, that's for sure. I want it to be perfect. So, I'll need a little planning time. I think my dress will be pink. And Rock could wear a pink tuxedo..."

I contained my laughter, but I don't think I did a good job. A pink tuxedo? Ha! Lumina tilted her head, as if to say, 'What's so funny?', but she just kept on talking about the pink wedding. I, of course, wasn't listening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A cold breeze hit me while I stared at the ocean. The weatherman said it would be in the high 60's,but it felt as if it were in the high 30's. Although I was freezing in my spot, I refused to leave. I had no jacket, a white t-shirt, and jeans. I was in flip flops, that only made the cold worse._

_But something kept me there. I knew something was going to happen._

_I stayed in my place for thirty minutes, holding sand, poking crabs. Nothing happened. I didn't know what, but I had this feeling, that a good thing would happen to me._

_It was my first day in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I was planning on calling that General Store from Mineral Town, getting a few seeds, and begin my new life. That is, until I got this feeling. Finally it happened._

_I didn't notice it at first. In fact, "it" noticed me._

_"What are you doing out here?" I heard a male voice from behind me. I turned and saw a man running toward me. He had blond hair, a beautiful face, and exotic amber eyes._

_I didn't say anything. What would I say to a complete stranger? 'You don't know me, but I've been waiting for you.' No way. That's just plain creepy._

_He caught up to me and frowned. "Why are you here? Aren't you freezing?"_

_I could only stare into his eyes. They were so beautiful. After a few moments I figured I probably seemed more stupid than I looked. "Uh. I-I guess. I'm kinda cold." I definitely felt stupid._

_He nodded and offered his hand. "Let's get you somewhere, er, warm." I took his hand, and all the cold that had entered my body completely vanished. "T-thanks." I stuttered._

_We were walking toward a large building. It wasn't huge but it was the biggest I'd seen in the village. We walked in and he took me upstairs. The place looked like a hotel. The blond took me into a room and sat me down on a bed. I guessed this was his room._

_He handed me a jacket and sat down next to me. "Here. You might want this. It's a little cold out there." I smiled and took the jacket._

_"I'm Rock, by the way."_

_"I'm Claire." I managed to say._

_"Um. Any particular reason you were out on the beach, freezing?" He asked._

_I felt so embarrassed. "Not really" I lied._

_"Ok then."_

_We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Rock started talking about his parents, who owned this inn. After that, we simply clicked. We talked for at least three hours about our lives. How he had lived here his whole life, and how I moved in just that morning._

_By the time I left, I was in love._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Claire? Claire!"

My thoughts faded when Lumina shook me. "Hello? Are you even listening to me? I'm not that boring am I? I can't be boring! That would be terrible!"

I sighed. How could this night not be over? "You're not boring. I was just...thinking of...Skye." I lied.

Lumina gasped, which made me jump. "You have to tell me how you two met. How you fell in love. How he proposed." She squealed.

I shook my head. "It's not that interesting." Not just that, but I really didn't want to tell her. I didn't feel like bringing up the most horrid moments of my life.

Lumina began pouting. "It's only fair. I told you about me and Rock. Spill." She demanded.

I hesitated. I wasn't about to tell her the truth. Lumina probably wouldn't believe me. And there was no way I was going to put Rock in danger over a perky little brat.

"Well," I began. "We, uh, met in the, um, city. Yeah. We met in the city. We were at the bar, and, well, he came up to me and offered me a drink." The words came out of me quickly. Lying was easy.

Until I got to how we fell in love.

I mean, we didn't fall in love. He may have been in love with me, if you could call the things he's done to me 'love', but I was certainly not in love with him.

"I-it was love at first sight. When I saw him at the bar, w-we just clicked." I retold my past, in a way, just in a Skye version. It was terrible.

I had to go on and on about our 'love'. It made me sick. I literally almost barfed.

Lumina didn't seem to notice though. She sat there, looking fascinated by my lies.

After another hour of talking, Lumina finally decided to leave. "Auntie Romana might get worried. And I have to practice for when Rock will get worried too."

I felt like doing a happy dance when she left. But I was too sad.

* * *

_I don't know why I looked back to see what was making noise. Rock was enough for me. But I looked._

_There was a man, merely standing before us; Staring straight into my eyes, sending chills through my entire body. I felt attracted to him, even though I didn't want to._

_His silver hair glistened in the moonlight; his skin, pale._

_He walked toward us gracefully. Rock jumped up, as if to defend me, but I pulled on his pant leg to say 'It's okay.' I slowly stood up, never taking my eyes off of the strangers._

_"Hello. I couldn't help but notice you on the beach." He spoke swiftly and calmly to me. "I'm Skye." He held out his pale hand toward me. I shook it, and felt even more chills tingle through my body. Skye's hand was cold._

_"I-I'm Claire." I smiled. Rock grunted. I had completely forgotten about him. Skye threw a harsh, cold look at Rock._

_"I'm Rock, Claire's boyfriend."_

_Skye slightly nodded, not offering his hand as he did to me._

_"I should get going." Skye murmured. "I'll be in town for a few weeks. I'll see you around, Claire."_

_"Um. Bye!" I said as he walked away, vanishing into the darkness._

_Rock looked at me. As I looked into his eyes, I noticed a hint of sadness. Rock was hurt by my actions. As we sat down again, I cuddled up to Rock, trying to make him feel better. But I couldn't concentrate on making Rock happy again, for I was too busy thinking of Skye._

_Skye. A mysterious man. My curiosity came over me._

_I didn't want to. But I knew I'd be seeing Skye again, knowing it would hurt a lot of people._

* * *

**End Note**: Once again, I'm sorry for the timing. And, if you didn't know, the last memory, the meeting of Skye, was picking up from the first memory. I changed the ending memory, because I hated it. But I like this one a lot better, so I hope you do too. Enjoy the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

**Note: **I am totally sorry for the timing. I've been wrapped up in school and having a new brother and everything else in the world. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Unexpected_

"Oh. My. God." I sighed aloud as I flopped onto my bed.

Lumina was _finally _gone. FINALLY!

Skye wouldn't be home for another hour, and even then, he had to pick up Jenny from Wally and Chris. What was there to do for another hour and a half? I began thinking of all the things I'd always wanted to do when Skye wasn't around:

Sleep, bake cookies, watch a mushy romance movie, see my friends, see Rock...

Ugh. Why must all my thoughts come back to Rock? I began thinking of other things, like Jenny, flowers, even Skye. But everything came back to Rock. Jenny was Rock's daughter. Rock would give me flowers in a vase every week with a small note on it that said, "I love you" on it. Skye was with Rock at this very moment. Skye is the reson Rock and I weren't happily together.

As I thought about it more, anger grew inside of me. I jumped off of my bed and flew threw the door. I ran and ran, passing the Inn. I wanted to go see Rock, but now wasn't the time.

My eyes reached the beach, and I saw four dark figures standing together. Smiling, I ran faster. Or I tried to. Almost falling, I reached the beach. Gasping for breath, I fell to the sandy floor.

"_Claire?!_ Is that you_?"_ Muffy exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Celia asked.

I tried to catch my breath and tell the girls to follow me. We walked toward the other side of the beach, where Marlin and Griffin couldn't hear.

"I'm gonna do it. Tonight."

* * *

  
I awoke to a door slam. Turning over, I read the clock. 10: 15. Ugh.

I looked up to see Skye holding his arms out toward me, with Jenny in them. I took my baby and held her for a while. Skye stormed into the kitchen. Although I wasn't in the mood for his mood, it was time for me to talk to him.

As soon as Jenny fell asleep, I put her in her crib. Facing the kitchen door, I took a deep breath and headed in.

Skye was leaning over the counter. He tilted his head a little to tell me he knew I was there. Silence flooded through the kitchen as I waited for Skye to explain his crabby mood.

After ten minutes of silence, I finally asked what was wrong.

"Jenny isn't my child."

I bit my lip. This was it.

"I know."

Skye turned to face me. His eyes were dark, murderous.

"How is that possible?"

"Um. She's Rock's daughter. Isn't that a bit obvious?"

Skye glared at me. "I realize this. When I was with Rock earlier, I didn't see Rock. I saw Jenny." His voice was hurt, yet I could care less.

"What do you want me to do about it? I think you will just have to get over that fact."

Skye's nostril's flared. "How dare you speak to me this way! After all I've done for you. Leave me."

My mouth hung open. "WHAT?! What have you done for me?! All you have done for me is ruin my life and put me in pain! This is my house! I won't leave! Get out of here! And don't you dare come back!"

Skye laughed. Why does he always laugh at me?

"You want me to leave? Fine. But Rock will be getting another visit from me." His eyebrows raised as he pulled a knife from his pocket.

I almost began crying. "Get. Out."

He snickered. "I'll be back." Before he walked out of the kitchen, I ran to grab Jenny, just in case. Skye came through the kitchen door. He looked at me one last time. "You sure you want to do this? Wouldn't _you _rather be in pain?"

"OUT!" I yelled, waking Jenny.

Skye walked out the door while I waited. I rocked Jenny back to sleep. My heart thumped. He was about to turn the corner when-

WHAM!

Someone bumped into Skye, pushing him to the ground. "WHAT THE-" He yelled.

I walked out toward him, nodding at the policeman who pummeled him to the ground. The police nodded back and confiscated Skye's knife. "What's going on? What are you doing with my knife? Get off of me!" The policeman handcuffed Skye to the fence that kept the animals in the field. "Ma'm," He began. "Officer Thomas. I'm guessing this is Skye?"

I nodded, to happy for words.

"Don't worry, he'll be locked up for a while." Officer Thomas turned to Skye. "You have the right to remain silent..." He called another officer to come and help take Skye to the city.

I looked back at Skye, who glared at me. "I'll be back." He repeated, this time, more deadly. I shivered.

I walked back into my house with Jenny. Muffy and Celia would be on their way now, to watch her. The seconds ticked by as I waited. Jenny slept quietly.

When Muffy and Celia finally arrived, I thanked them, not only for watching Jenny, but for calling the police as well.

"No problem." Celia said.

"Anything to get rid of that buttface." Muffy grinned.

I laughed at my friends, then headed out the door.

It was rather cold out. The police had gone, and Skye's words still crept in my head.

_"I'll be back." _

That scared me a bit. But I was sure the police would keep him in jail for a long time.

As I walked toward the Inner Inn, my stomach fluttered. I was finally about to tell Rock about Skye, and how we could finally be together. I smiled and began to jog. It was only a few feet away.

I opened the Inn's doors to find Ruby standing at the counter. She looked up from her papers. As soon as she saw me, she glared.

"May I help you?" She sneered.

I sighed. Ruby was still angry about me leaving Rock. Her son was left in pain and misery. He still is. But not for long.

"Um. Just looking for Rock. Thanks."

Before I headed up the stairs, Ruby's eyes flickered with amusement, and a grin formed on her face. "He's in his room."

I nodded and headed upstairs. Before entering Rock's room, I made sure my hair looked decent and my clothes straightened out. The door was unlocked and I flew in.

"Rock! Rock guess wha-"

My heart raced. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe what was happening.

Rock and Lumina were laying on his bed, kissing. Well they were. Now they were looking at me. We were all shocked.

"Uh. Er..." I stuttered, but couldn't find words.

Rock cleared his throat and got off his bed. "Um. I'll be right back Lumina." He walked toward me and we went into the hallway.

"Um. Hey Claire. What are you doing here?"

It took me a minute to answer, but I finally spat out. "I love you."

Rock's eyes got big. My pulse quinkened._ Say it back. _I prayed. _Say it back._

"What about Skye?"

Ugh. The worst name in the world.

"Skye's in jail. He treated me terribly. He was going to..." I couldn't say it. Skye murdering Rock was the worst thought that came to my mind. "He-he's just a terrible person. He was the reason we aren't together. But he's gone now. We can be together now."

Rock looked confused and hurt. "I-I-I'm getting married Claire. _Married._ I'm with Lumina now. And I'm _happy _with Lumina. I-I love her."

Tears were already running down my face. "But what about us? Don't you remember that we're supposed to get married? Live a happy life together? We're supposed to be together."

"No. I loved you. I did. But you messed us up. Skye didn't mess us up. You did. And I've moved on, to someone who won't betray me. She won't run off with some stranger she doesn't know. She won't screw us up like you did."

Shocked, I hung my head. The tears were flowing out of me. It was true. _I _screwed it all up. If it weren't for me, Rock and I would be happily together with Jenny. I wouldn't be crying now. I'd be happy...we'd be happy.

"Look, Lumina is in there waiting for me. I need to go." Rock said.

I nodded, heading downstairs.

Why am I such a screw up?

**End Note:** P.S. It's not over! =0


	8. Chapter 8: Liar

**Note: **Thank God! I finally finished this chapter! FINALLY! I started writing this chapter around a week ago, on paper. It was around 10 o'clock that night, so it didn't come out the way I really wanted it to. But I started writing it on the computer at school. I didn't have time to finish it all of course, in just 45 minutes, since it was school and they were trying to teach us boring things. But I finished it up in about three days here on my dad's laptop. It took so long because everytime I started to write the whole window would close! Or my new stuff would be erased! So I shortned it up a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Eight:**

_Liar_

"Jenny don't pull my hair."

I took my baby's small hand from my hair. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. She was such a beautiful baby.

Just like her father.

I sighed. It had been a whole season since I walked in on Rock and Lumina kissing in his bedroom. My heart was still broken from that moment. Ugh. It sucks being depressed.

"Waaaah!" Jenny started cried.

"I bet your hungry now, huh baby?"

I got up from my bed and placed Jenny in her crib. Then I walked into the kitchen and prepared her bottle. As soon as I finished I heard a knock on the door. Setting the bottle down, I wondered who would want to visit me. Muffy and Celia were on a double date, so I crossed them off my list. Maybe Takakura needed something?

I opened the front door with a bright face, but it soon turned red and embarrassed as I laid my eyes on Rock. I almost shut the door in his face in panic, but I stopped myself. I couldn't really move. Butterflies scattered around in my stomach.

"Hey Claire" He said, making my butterflies multiply.

"Um. H-hey. W-what are you doing here?"

Rock scratched his head. "Well, I wanted to talk to you. I haven't really seen you around."

I was still speechless. It was a little strange, seeing the man I loved right outside my door, and thinking that his child that he didn't even know about was in the room right in front of him.

"Can I come in?"

I froze. Well, I was already frozen from seeing Rock, but my heart raced ten times faster now.

"Um. Yeah, just let me put Jenny in the bedroom, so we don't, uh, bug her. She's sleeping."

I turned and began to pick up Jenny and Rock sighed. "Jenny. That's a beautiful name. If I had a girl, I would definetely name her that."

"You got your wish, love." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." I quickly grabbed Jenny in one arm and picked up the crib in the the other.

"She has your blonde hair" Rock said, trying to get a look at Jenny. I tried hiding her from his view.

After putting Jenny in the bedroom, I sat on my bed, and Rock followed, just as he used to when we were together.

We were silent for a while. Rock was looking all around my room while I was staring at him. He occasionally threw glances my way, but turned away quickly. It reminded me of third grade all over again.

"So," Rock began. "You obviously know that -ahem- Lumina and I are going to get married-"

Ugh! Anything but this subject. "Are you hungry?" I asked, making it obvious that I was trying to avoid this stupid topic.

"What?" He seemed confused at first, thrown off by my off-topic question. "No, Claire-"

"Thirsty?"

"Claire, please stop trying to-"

"Oh my god remember that game we used to play a few years ago?" I tried remembering the song. "We would think of songs that we liked and-"

"We would finish the songs? Yeah." He laughed. "I remember."

"Looovin', it's what I got." I started one of my favorite Sublime songs.

"I said remember that"

"Looovin'." We sang together,. "It's what I got. I said remember that."

We laughed, mainly at our singing voices (which are _terrible _by the way) but some was at the memories we had. Rock started the next song.

"You maked it easy. As easy as one, two, one, two, three, four."

"There's only one thing. To do. Three words for yooooouuu."

"I love you. I love you." We sang together again and again.

Then I kissed him. And he kissed back! My insides were bursting with joy. I knew he was going to take me back now. I could feel it in his kiss. And after the shock of finding out about Jenny, we would be a happy family, with no worries. And Jenny would grow up to be a succesful woman, and Rock and I will grow old together, and-

He pulled away. Nooooo. I wanted more.

"I think I should go." He said quietly.

"But-but Rock. I love you. Don't leave me."

"I think you will be able to handle your life without me. You didn't have trouble with it when you were with Skye, now did you?"

WHAT?! Why is he being like this? Why?! He has no idea what I went through with Skye. Why in the world is he being such a freaking jerk??

"Rock, you have no idea what I went through with Skye. I wasn't happy with him. He treated me terribly. I didn't want to be with him at all."

"Then why-?" Rock was interruped by Jenny's cries. I groaned and got up to go get her. I brought her back in the room, bouncing her. She stopped crying quickly and I almost started to argue with Rock again. Until I saw him staring at Jenny.

I'm so _stupid!_ How did I forget that Rock did not know about her? Rock looked shocked. I guess I would be too if I was put in this situation. It was a bit quiet whole he stared at Jenny, his baby twin. After a few moments he looked at me. My first thought was, "Oh crap. Where's the door?"

"So Claire," His eyes glared into my eyes. I wanted to look away so badly, but I couldn't. "When, exactly, were you going to tell me, that I had a freaking baby girl?"

"Well," I decided that telling him that I thought we were going to get back together was not exactly the _best _idea. "I was thinking about doing it...soon." At least I wasn't lying. I was going to tell him soon. If we had gotten together.

"Did you think I wasn't going to find out? Did you think that when Jenny was able to walk around the village, that I wouldn't notice her? Or that Lumina wouldn't notice her? What about the whole town? I'm sure they weren't going to notice either." I looked down at Jenny. She was asleep again. I still needed to feed her too. Ugh. Problems suck.

"Claire, why do you have to make my life so complicated?" Rock rubbed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" My voice was small and quiet.

"Well, let's see. First, you left me for some guy you didn't know. Then you come back seasons later saying you want me back, making it really difficult for me to tell you I can't be with you when I want to be with you. Now I see that I have a little baby girl that you seemed to have 'forgotten' to tell me about. Is there anything else you forgot to tell me? Hmmm?"

Did he just say what I think he said? Oh god I hope he said that.

"You wanted me back?"

"Of course I did Claire. I loved you with all my heart. I still do..."

My heart leapt with joy. "Well then dump Lumina! Cancel the wedding! Please Rock, I can't stand to be without you. It really hurts."

Rock shook his head. "No Claire. I love you, but I can't do that to Lumina like you did to me. I can't make her suffer like that. It really hurts Claire." He makes it sound like I killed him and tortured him. But, maybe I did.

"Rock please. I'm done with that. I'm over it. I love you and _only _you."

Rock was quiet for a moment, but then asked, "Why did you stay with Skye? If you weren't happy?"

I sighed. Putting Jenny back in her crib, I decided it was time for Rock to know the truth, no matter how hard it was to say. I began by explaining how I was attracted to Skye at first, and that he wanted to be with me so bad, he was going to murder Rock if I chose him instead of Skye. I explained everything*.

Rock's eyes were wide. "I should go." He said.

WHAT!? "Why? I explained everything to you. Skye was going to kill you if I married you. Don't you believe me?"

Rock shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know what to believe right now."

My mouth hung open. "Rock! Why would I lie about this? I love you. I love you with all my heart, but I would not lie about Skye attempting to murder you just so that you would leave Lumina and come back to me! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Claire. I just don't know. Either way, I can't leave Lumina like that." He sighed.

"You go to the jail. Go to the jail in the city, and you'll see Skye. Ask the police officer why he's there. And I'll bet you that they'll say he's there for attempted murder. I know they will.".

Rock shook his head again. "I can't leave Lumina like that." He was about to head out the door, since I wasn't saying anything. But he stopped, as I mumbled, "Do you really care about her?" He looked me strait in the eye.

_Please say no. _

I prayed that he was going to say no.

"Lumina wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a pink envelope out of his jacket pocket. I couldn't tell if he was ignoring my question because he didn't want to admit that he didn't love Lumina, or if he didn't want to hurt me because he did love Lumina. I took the envelope either way, and I knew it was the invitation for the wedding.

"I'll be back soon so we can how we are going to see Jenny and whatnot." He turned to me just before leaving. "I love you, Claire. I really do. Even if it doesn't seem like it right now, I just want you to know, that I do love you. I always will." He kissed my cheek and left.

I stood in my spot, my mind racing, trying to figure out how react to the visit. I told myself not to cry, but the tears came unwillingly. Jenny also began crying, and I knew she was hungry. I went and got the bottle I made her before Rock came and put Jenny in my lap. I began feeding her. She stopped crying.

I didn't.

**End Note: **Ack! My fingers are hurting right now. I was just playing the bowling game on the Wii and the carpet is making my fingers get shocked against the keyboard. Stupidness. Anyways, I would also like to mention that Rock is being a complete buttface right now. Not only in the story but in my game, for the DS, I have been giving him things every day and he still only has a purple heart! Grr! Well I hope you liked my amazingly short chapter :D Please review! They make my heart feel happy :)


	9. Chapter 9: Arguments

**Note: **Mwhaha. That was fast wasn't it? I usually take months to get one chapter finished, but I got this one done in a day. Yayness! This chapter was actually pretty fun to write, but I won't tell you why until the end note. I don't want to give anything away. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 9**

_Arguments_

_"I love you. I love you." We sang together._

_Then I kissed him. And he kissed back! My insides were bursting with joy!_

Knock knock. Ugh. I opened my eyes, but not a whole lot. I lifted my head up to see where I was. It was only my bedroom. Where did Rock go? We were just kissing.

Knock. Knock. Someone was at my door. The whole thing with Rock must have just been a dream. I turned to look at my alarm clock next to my It was twelve o'clock, but when I looked out the window, the sun was still out. It must have been the afternoon.

KNOCK KNOCK. Gosh, who wants to see me so bad. I'm not that special. "Just a minute." I yelled. Jenny was in the other room sleeping, so I know she didn't hear me yell. Thank God. I don't need her crying while this annoying person who keeps knocking on my freaking door.

I got up from my bed and stretched. Looking in the mirror, I saw that my hair was very messy. I tried to straighten it down a bit before opening the door. KNOCK KNOCK. This person was really starting to tick me off. I walked to my front door and opened it. My stomach crunched up and I felt an urge to slam the door. Why?? Have I not gone through enough hell this week?

Lumina was standing in my doorway, her arms crossed, her foot tapping. She did not look happy. This is just what I need today. How freaking perfect.

I cleared my throat. "May I help you?" I tried sounding cheerful, but I knew it didn't work. How could I be cheerful? This stupid little girl is at my door, looking as pissed off as ever, and she just interrupted an amazing dream. Not to mention she is the whole reason Rock won't take me back. Well, her and Skye. And I guess it's my fault too. Mainly my fault. But whatever! I'm blaming it on Lumina!

Lumina was silent for a moment. Her foot was no longer tapping, but her arms were still crossed, and she had a devil-like glare on her face. And that glare was looking straight at me. I was getting more ticked off by the minute. I was _not _going to be nice right now. "Are you just going to stand there with that ugly look on your face or are you gonna answer me? I've got things to do, kid."

Lumina's arms uncrossed. "Ugh" She scoffed. "Who busted your bubble?"

"You did. Now what do you want?"

Lumina looked rather shocked by my rude remarks. Whatever. I don't care anymore. "I want to know why your trying to steal Rock away from me. Again. You love him. I know you do. But he's_ mine. _Why don't you understand that?"

"What does it matter to you? It's not like he's taking me back. You've got him. Why don't you stop complaining and cherish the wonderful guy you have?"

"I _do _cherish him" She pouted, her arms crossed yet again. "I love Rock. I just want you to stop loving him. I know he loves you too. If he really thinks that you _really _do love him, he'll leave me."

"Oh please, I know he doesn't love me. If he did love me, he would come back to me. He would leave your pathetic butt and come back. But he doesn't love me. So why don't you just take your whiny butt back to your stupid mansion and get outta my face?" God I'm being really mean to this little princess. It feels great!

"Claire, please. I know he loves you. He told me he did last night." Lumina looked very hurt, but I couldn't feel sorry for her at that moment. Rock told her that he loved me! My heart leaped! Yay!

"He really said that? He loves me?"

Lumina nodded, tears forming in her eyes. I didn't really know what to say to her. I couldn't tell her I was sorry, because I wasn't. I was actually very happy. I didn't really want to lie to her. I was too ecstatic to lie.

Lumina was looking into my eyes. She was glaring again. What did I do this time? I wasn't even speaking!

"You're a very selfish person, Claire." I think she was reading my expression, which, as you know, was bright and happy. "You only think about yourself. You only care about yourself. I don't get it. I thought you were a nice person."

Her words stung. I knew I was being kind of a butt munch earlier, but I was pretty nice to her before that. "Well I'm sorry for being happy that the one guy I've ever loved loves me back."

"Don't give me that! I know you loved Skye! You told me about how you first met and everything! You love him...not my Rock."

I laughed. Did she really fall for that? "Oh, Lumina. You really need to learn to tell when someone lies. I even tried making it obvious for you. I never loved Skye. Skye can burn in hell for all I care."

"B-b-b-but-"

I sighed. This conversation was going on way too long. "What did you come here for Lumina?"

Lumina stood straight up now. "W-well, Rock loves you. And I love him, and-"

"I love him." I added.

"I was getting to that." Lumina threw me a rather harsh look. "Rock would most likely choose you in a case of where he would have to choose. And I will not, I absolutely will _not _let that happen. So, what I'm trying to tell you is, that you are forbidden to see Rock."

I was quiet for a moment. But I started laughing. Hard. Was she serious? Was she really freaking serious? Like I would obey her rules! Like I would even listen to her! HA! No freaking way! If I want to see Rock, I'm gonna see him! And I shoved that right up Lumina's butt!

Lumina sighed. "Sorry, I seemed to have misphrased that. I meant, I forbid Rock to ever see you again."

Now that was an actual possibility. Rock will actually listen to Lumina. I mean, according to the wedding invitation, Rock will be wearing that pink tuxedo Lumina was hoping for. After thinking about the statement, I found a loophole. "But you said that Rock loves me. If he knows I love him back, then he will totally dump you. And he'll come back to me." I shrugged. It was rather simple. I would be with Rock. Lumina wouldn't. Happy ending for Claire. Not so happy ending for Lumina. Everything worked out.

"Hmm that is true." Lumina tapped her chin with her index finger. "Well, I can simply tell Rock that you don't love him. In fact, you hate him. He'll believe me, and even if you call out his name when you pass by him in the village, he will be so depressed, he'll ignore you. Simple as that." She grinned. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth?

"You would rather have him be depressed with you than happy with me? And I'm the selfish one?" I glared.

"Oh please. He'll be depressed for a few days and then get over it."

"It won't work. I'll tell him. You won't even get to say 'I do' before he falls for me again." I snickered.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Lumina turned to leave. "Oh and by the way," She began. Great. More talk. Why can't she just leave? "I don't think Rock will be needing to see Jenny. She would just remind him of _you." _She snarled at my name. Stupid little - "So don't think you need to talk to Rock about your arrangements with her. Or talk to him at all for that matter. Just mind your own business and everything will work out great."

"Once we're together we won't have to work out any arrangements." I said. Then I got the death glare again.

"Don't bother coming to the wedding. Consider yourself officially uninvited." She started walking away. Before I slammed the door I told her, "Yeah like I'd want to go to a fully pink wedding. It's bad enough that you would be there, but all that pink? Poor Rock must be dying to get with me now."

She turned to say something, her face was red, since she was so mad, but he words were cut off since I closed the door.

Flopping back down on my bed, I thought that I was sorta glad she came by. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have known that Rock still actually really loves me. He never was lying. First thing tomorrow I was gonna find him and tell him that I really did love him more than Skye. I never loved Skye. Why would he think I loved that jerk more than him? Ever?

And then I realized why he would think that.

Lumina.

* * *

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Muffy squealed. "That Lumina is gonna get a load of crap from us. I can't believe that little princess is such a devil!"

I had invited my two friends over when they were actually free. They came over a few hours after my little argument with Lumina.

"I know. I mean I've always disliked something about her, but I never knew that she could be such a little winch."

"Well, she is hurt you know. She loves Rock too. This will be the second time that you'll have taken him from her." Celia piped up. She had been quiet most of the night.

I stared at Celia. That was the one thing she had to say the whole night? "Why are you sticking up for her? She a terrible person. Did you not hear what I just said about her? Did I not just tell you this story? What's gotten into you?"

"Look, I'm just saying, that she has feelings too." She shrugged.

"Well thanks for giving me some hope. Glad to hear that from my best friend." I sipped my wine. Jenny, as usual, was sleeping.

"She's only been sticking up for Lumina 'cause they're like best friends now." Muffy said. I spat out the wine and wiped my mouth. "What?!"

Celia glared at Muffy. "What did you do that for?"

"Well you're obviously not going to tell her, but I guess I will then." Muffy snipped.

"No Muffy, I'll do it!" Celia whined.

"Then tell her!"

"Not right now!"

Ugh. This is getting annoying.

"Then I'll tell her if you won't.

"No, I'll tell her when I want to!"

"Someone just tell me!" I yelled.

"Celia is going to be Lumina's Maid of Honor." Muffy stated.

My heart skipped a beat. What? My best friend, is...what? I stared at Celia. There was a hurt expression on my face. It felt like my friend was betraying me.

"I had to." Celia said slowly. "I was just heading to the Blue Bar a few days ago, the day that Rock came to your house and talked to you. Lumina was heading my way, and I tried ignoring her. She just waved to me though, and I didn't want to be rude. She asked me if I could talk, and I said sure, so we went back to her house. She was pretty sad, you know. She told me that Rock told her that he loved you, Claire. She was really hurting. So I told her if there was anything I could do, let me know. So she asked me to be her Maid of Honor. I was pretty hesitant about it at first, but I knew that there wasn't anyone else who would do it. So I said sure. She wanted to talk some more, said she wanted to get to know her Maid of Honor. So we talked for a bit. She's not that bad, you know. She's actually pretty nice."

My head was spinning. What have I done to deserve such a hellish life?

"So, what you guys like best friends now?"

Celia shook her head. "No no no no, Claire. We're just friends. She's a very nice person."

"I can't believe you'd do that, Celia. I thought you were my friend." I felt like I was being very overly dramatic.

"Excuse me, Claire," Celia stood up. "But you are not my boss. I can have other friends if I want. I don't believe it's your decision"

"Fine, you wanna be friends with that brat, go ahead. Just don't go telling me about her problems and how nice she is and whatever." I said, coldly.

"What is your deal? Why are you being like this? Just because you don't always get what you want doesn't mean you have to be so mean to me."

"Fine! Whatever. I don't have time to deal with this right now." I got up from my seat and took my wine glass to the sink. I sat back down in my seat and buried my head under my arms so my friends wouldn't see my crying.

"I have to go meet Marlin somewhere. I'll talk to you later." Celia said.

"Bye" I mumbled.

Celia sighed and after a few moments I heard the door close.

My cries got louder and I jumped as I felt a hand being placed on my back. I turned to see Muffy standing behind me. "I-I thought you left." I sobbed.

"No. Just Celia."

"Oh."

"What's wrong, Claire? Why are you crying?"

"Everything. I'm losing everyone. I know I'm not going to get Rock back, I just know it. Celia is going to start ditching us for that brat."

"Not everyone." Muffy smiled.

"Well not _everyone. _I'm glad I haven't lost you yet."

"Yet? You'll never lose Muffy. Never ever ever."

"Claire wonders why Muffy is talking in third person." I cracked a smile.

"Because she can." We laughed together.

"Why do you think Rock isn't going to take you back?" she asked.

"I just have a feeling that Lumina will get to him I guess."

"Well, it's not gonna happen. He will stay in love with you and you guys will love each other forever. You just have to talk to him."

I sighed. "I guess you're right." Ugh. Love kind of sucks right now. I'm sure it won't later on, but right now, it sucks.

"Well, I guess I should head out." Muffy got up from her chair and took hers and Celia's glasses to the sink. "It's getting kinda late." She yawned.

"Alright then." I got up too and walked Muffy out the door. "Hey Muffy."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there." I said. I knew it was cheesy and sappy and whatever but I meant it. She was a great friend.

"Aw, no problem Claire." She ran up and gave me a big hug before heading off.

I shut the door and flopped on my bed. Tomorrow I would tell Rock everything. I don't care if he ignores me or not, I'll tackle him. I love him too much to let him go so easily.

**End Note: **Okay so one of the reasons I really liked writing this chapter was because I got to be mean. I loved it! I don't know why I loved it but I did. Just taking my anger out in my stories. Making Claire be a total butt munch. But, oh well. Please review if you like to make me happy! :D


	10. Chapter 10: Surprises

**Author's Note: **:O I finished it! Yes! I'm really sorry that it took forever. I was in school late, like until June 18th. It sucked! I planned on finishing it before I got out on vacation but that didn't really work out for me. Anyways, this may be the last chapter. But I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you more after you finish reading. :)

**Chapter 10:**

_Surprises_

**Rocks POV:**

"Rock, sweetie, wake up!" I groaned. I was having a wonderful dream. Claire and I were at the beach with Jenny. We were having a family picnic. I wish it was reality.

"Rock, come on!" Lumina whined.

"I'm up, I'm up." I tried opening my eyes and sitting up. Looking over at my alarm clock, I saw that it was 7:57. I groaned again. "Lumina, it's too early." I slurred.

"But I brought you cookies." She said, sadly, while holding up a large plate filled with chocolate chip cookies, my favorite. I smiled and took one, my eyes still half closed.

"But why did you bring them?" I know it sounded a little rude, but I was very tired, and had just been woken up from a very good dream. And I mean VERY good dream.

"Well..." Lumina sighed as I took a bite of the cookie. Uh oh. This couldn't be good. "Well, you see, I talked to Claire yesterday. After we had our brunch."

My stomach lurched. I put the cookie down.

"Look Rock, I know you love her, but you need to let her go. She just doesn't love you anymore! She just doesn't..."

I wanted to cry. I almost did. I know Claire didn't love me anymore. I just knew it. But why would she lie about it and say she did love me? To get my hopes up? And...what had I done wrong to make her not love me anymore? I'm still the same guy I was when I had first met Claire. I just don't get it....

"Rock?" Lumina whispered, putting the plate of cookies on the floor next to my bed. I looked up at her. She jumped on top of me. "Love me. You don't need Claire, you have me. I love you, and that's all you ever need." Small tears were coming from her eyes. "I love you..." She whispered before kissing me. It was a bland kiss, nothing like Claire's kisses. Lumina just wasn't the one...but then again, maybe she was. Maybe I had to get used to her. Slowly fall for her. Claire wasn't supposed to be with me, I wasn't supposed to be with her. There was nothing I could do about that. I had to live with it.

Lumina pulled her lips away from mine, her eyes open. The tears were gone, but she still looked sad. "Rock...Am I...Am I just not good enough for you? Is there something wrong with me?" She got off of me, sitting on the edge of my bed, her head in her hands. "I'm not Claire, I'm nothing like her, but I'm not worthless! I know how to love Rock. I can love you, I _do _love you. What's wrong with me?"

I stared blankly. There wasn't anything wrong with her. I just didn't love her. But I would, even if it took the rest of my life. "Lumina." I sat up. "I will admit that I don't love you right now, although I do like you a lot. It's just going to take a while to get over Claire. I mean I did love her. She was my whole life, but as you said, she doesn't love me anymore. I will get over her, I promise. Just give me a little while. Please."

Lumina lifted her head and smiled. "I knew you did Rock. I'll give you all the time you need." She gave me a big hug and a kiss. "I love you, Rock." She said as she left my room. I flopped back down on my bed. It may take a while, but I will love Lumina.

I knew I had to get over Claire. And the only way I could do that was to make sure she didn't love me. I had to know she was over me, and know she wasn't lying. And I had to ignore her. It was 12:00 o'clock. I walked downstairs with a white t-shirt and faded jeans. My mom was at the counter, with dark circles under her eyes from no sleep. Ever since Dad left, Mom has been running the Inn all by herself. I helped out sometimes, but not that much. It's amazing that she still kept a smile on her face. And it wasn't a fake smile. Mom was pretty happy, even after all the crap she's been through.

"Good morning, Rock." Mom grinned.

"Morning, Mom."

"I made some breakfast, but you weren't down here yet, so Nami and I ate it all. Sorry. I can make you some lunch though."

I shrugged. "It's fine, Mom. I'm going to the city, so I'll get some lunch there."

"What are you going to the city for?"

My mind raced for an excuse. "Um. I'm going to, uh, go find a tuxedo. For the wedding." Phew. That was close.

"Oh, really? That's great! You'll need some money, of course. 2000 gold should do it." Mom began rummaging through the cash register.

"N-no Mom, it's fine! I have money from the times I worked here. I'll be fine! Really." Normally, I would have taken the money and gone to an expensive bar, but after I met Claire, I realized that was wrong. A ping of guilt would hit me whenever Mom would offer me money. We didn't have much money to begin with. Claire had changed me. She was and amazing person. She was just plain...amazing.

Ugh. I snapped out of it. Claire wasn't the one I loved. Lumina was. Almost. Well, not really.

"Well, alright then. Will you pick up some makeup for me? I want to look pretty for your wedding, and I don't really have time to go to the city."

"Of course, mom."

"Thank you. And try to be back before six, honey." I grinned at my mom, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left the building.

It was pretty warm outside. I yawned from being woken up so early, then started my walk to the mountain. I had just crossed the bridge to Vesta's farm when I heard a voice call me.

"Rock! ROCK!"

I turned, knowing the voice so well.

Claire came walking toward me, with Jenny in her arms. I turned back and started walking back towards the mountain. What the hell did she want? She's broken my heart enough, I don't want to talk to her anymore. I had to ignore her. And I did.

**Claire's POV**

"Rock! ROCK!" I yelled. I saw Jenny's face crinkle up. She was about to cry. I had to stop yelling, but I couldn't. Rock was ignoring me. Had Lumina really gotten to him? Did he think I didn't love him?

"ROCK!!" I yelled one last time. Jenny was officially crying now. Damn it. That stupid Rock needed to stop ignoring me! When he got back I was going to punch him in the face. Stupid jerk. When Rock started climbing up the mountain I turned and went back to the house.

"It's okay, Jenny, you're okay." I cooed. Jenny quieted down. I rubbed my eyes. I was so tired. I was awake all night thinking about Rock, and what I was going to say to him. It was all worthless now. He's such a jerk! I can't believe I stayed up all night just so that I could be ignored and have my heart broken. I'm so pissed! I definitely needed to blow off some steam, but not with Jenny here. I looked down at her. Her hands were in her mouth. How cute.

I took her down to the Blue Bar. "Muffy!" I yelled before I even walked through the front door. I heard a thump from upstairs and I went up there.

"Claire you scared me!" She said, looking at me. I saw her bedside table was knocked over. Oops.

"I'm sorry, Muffy. I just need someone to watch Jenny for like, twenty minutes."

"You want me to watch her?"

I nodded. Muffy took Jenny with no verbal arguments, but the flash in her eyes didn't seem to happy about it. I know I don't watch my own baby that much, but I have a lot going on.

"What's wrong, anyways?" Muffy asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back." I snapped. I wasn't happy about her not being happy to babysit for twenty minutes. The front door was still open from when I entered before. I walked down to Turtle Pond. It was fairly quiet and peaceful. I inhaled the fresh, clean air. It was very soothing. My eyes were closed. I was thinking about Rock and sighing. I needed to be grateful. I had a beautiful baby, amazing friends, a great place to live. I should be very thankful. But I can't be. Not when I know that the one person I've ever truly loved doesn't love me anymore. Not when I know that the one person I've ever truly loved is getting married to some snot nosed rich-bitch brat. I just couldn't be grateful.

I stopped. I heard someone giggle. Someones giggle just ruined my sort of peaceful moment. I looked around to find this person. I was pretty sure it was a girl, unless there was some girly guy here in the Valley. I found no one until I laid my eyes on the beach. Nami and Gustafa were on the beach. Gustafa was throwing little splashes of water at Nami while she ran away, giggling. I didn't know Nami could giggle. I rolled my eyes and stared back at the pond. I remember when Rock and I were dating. The beach was our most favorite place to hang out.

Wait.

Gustafa and Rock...they were best friends. Gustafa would know a lot of things that I don't. He could tell me a lot of stuff. I grinned. "Hey Gustafa!" I yelled while walking over toward him. He and Nami looked up and watched me walk over. Nami seemed a little mad that I interrupted their fun, but Gustafa looked okay with it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey" I smiled as I got closer to the two. "Do you think I could talk to Gustafa? Alone?" I asked Nami. I knew it seemed like I was trying to hook up with him or something. But I never saw Gustafa that way. Ever.

Nami glared at me, staying in her place. Gustafa told her that it would be okay. She left and went into his yurt. I bet she wished their were windows in that place.

"So...what's going on, man?" Gustafa asked.

"Um. How do I say this?" I asked, looking for words. "Well. It's about Rock."

Gustafa nodded. "Ah. My buddy. What do you want to know?"

He was going to tell me? Just like that? "I..um. I don't know."

Gustafa chuckled. "He does love you. He told me today that he was going to get over you though. I laughed when he said that, man. It's never gonna happen. He'll always love you." He smiled and looked out toward the sea.

"Then why is he ignoring me? Doesn't seem like he wants to be with me..." I looked down at the sand.

"I don't know what's up with him. Lumina's getting to him. But if you want to be with him then you're probably just going to have to strap him to a chair until he listens"

I laughed, imagining the scenario. It sounded fun. I'd have to tackle him first. I smiled at the thought.

"So, um. Any more questions? I think Nami's gonna get a little mad." Gustafa scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah. Where was he going today?" I had wondered earlier, but I forgot about that until now.

He shrugged. "He said something about a jail. But Nami was behind him so I wasn't really paying attention." He blushed. The jail? In the city? Was he going to see Skye?

"Okay. Thanks Gustafa. I'll catch you later. Erm. Have fun." I gestured to his yurt, where Nami was.

"I will." He smiled and headed home.

I ran back to the Blue Bar, my mind running with me. Why was he going to go see Skye? And if he was, why? I had told him that Skye had gone to jail for attempted murder, but Rock hadn't believed me. I'm so confused!

"Jeez took you long enough, Claire." Muffy said as I ran into her bedroom and took Jenny back.

"Yeah well, I have a lot going on Muffy."

"I do too, Claire. You're not the only one with a life."

I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to go home and figure out what was going on. "I have to go. Thanks for watching Jenny." I said quickly, and headed out the door.

"Uh uh. You owe me. What's going on?" Muffy asked.

"Riiight." I hesitated, sitting on her bed now. I told her the whole story of what happened today.

* * *

  
"Jenny, you're so pretty." I smiled. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. I loved her so much. She was such a good baby. I tickled her nose.

"Aaaaah." She spoke, in her little baby talk.

I stoked her head. Her hair was getting a little longer, but not much. I wondered what she was going to look like when she was older, if she would look like me...or her father...?

_Knock knock. _

Hmm. It was seven p.m. I wonder who is visiting me this time? It was probably Muffy, coming to tell me about her day at the Turtle Pond. I had been there earlier that day, thinking about Rock. Then I found Gustafa and Nami. Gustafa said Rock still loved me, but I have to think he's lying. I don't believe anyone loves me right now, and that's fine. I'll get over it in the end.

I laid Jenny in her crib. She stayed quiet as I went to answer the door. When I first opened it, no one was there. I looked around, and then down. What I saw was a huge shock that put me in tears.

Rock was on his knee, looking up at me with his beautiful eyes, holding a silky blue feather. I said, "Yes" immediately, without thinking. But even without me thinking, I knew I made the right choice. Rock jumped up and kissed me. I couldn't help but think that I was dreaming. I mean, what about Lumina, and why so sudden? We hadn't even talked about anything.

"Rock? Am I dreaming?"

He laughed. "No, babe. It's all reality." He kissed me again. We went into my house. He picked up Jenny. It was different seeing Rock hold my baby. His baby. Our baby. It just felt so right. It was amazing.

"I still don't get it." I said, not trying to ruin the moment, but wanting to know what was going on.

Rock sighed. He sat on my bed, taking in a deep breath. "This morning when Lumina woke me up, she told me that you didn't love me anymore. I kinda believed her, but I had to make sure. I had to make sure that you didn't love me. So I went up to the city jail, because you said that Skye was there, for trying to kill me. I, of course, didn't believe that, but I figured that if you were lying about that, then you didn't love me."

I smirked. "I told you I wasn't lying."

"I know. So once I figured out that he was in jail for attempted murder, and he was a jerk about it too, just letting you know, I went and bought a brand new Blue Feather. I came home, told my mom that I forgot the makeup she wanted me to get her, and went up to Lumina's. I told her I couldn't marry her, because I didn't love her, and I came straight here."

A ping of guilt came through me. Lumina was probably crying right now. And it was my fault too...Wait. I think it was her fault. If she hadn't gone through all the trouble to keep us apart, she wouldn't be having this problem. So ha!

Rock was looking at Jenny. He had tears in his eyes, as did I. I was so happy. I couldn't believe this was even happening. Gustafa wasn't lying, Rock wasn't lying. And now all we had to do was get married, and life would be great.

For the first time since that New Year's Eve, I was absolutely ecstatic.

**End Note: **Oh yeah. That was my plan from the beginning. And I did it. Now this is supposed to be the end, but I have a new idea, and I'm definatly going to follow through with it. I just don't know if I should put it on a new story and it will be the sequal, (which I think I'm most likely going to do) or if I should just continue it here. If I start a new one, it will take longer to get up, but I'll have it all nice and sorted out. So if anyone wants to tell me what I should do I would love that! :D And you know what else I'd love? If you reviewed. But not just any review. Critical reviews are amazing, because I need to know what I'm doing wrong, so please let me know, and have a nice day. :)


End file.
